All roads lead to Rome
by CaptainOfTheRainbowShip
Summary: It started with a corny pickup line in Rome, but it ended with them saying "I do." The one that said that all roads lead to Rome was lying, because for Arizona, all roads lead to Carina. Arizona/Carina.
1. Capitolo uno

**A/N. Hello there, a new story? Yes! I probably won't finish "The miracles at White Wing Hospital". I'm really stuck there, and I like Carina/Arizona more to be honest. Eliza leaving Arizona like she did just didn't sit well with me.**

 **This is probably the only chapter with Flashbacks. They will be in** ** _Italics._** **After that, Italian words will be in Italics, there will also be translations in the Author's Note at the end.**

 **Onto the chapter!**

 _Six months earlier_

 _Arizona smiled as she heard her daughter chatter happily about the tourist guide she had gotten her hands on. This was exactly what the blonde needed, a whole month with her little miss, in one of the most beautiful countries in the world. Italy. After the whole debacle of the custody battle, and the decision to not let her daughter go to New York with Callie, she needed some time alone. She had asked chief Bailey about some time off, which the woman happily gave her, seeing as she had a lot of vacation time built up. Arizona didn't really feel like taking time off after the divorce, she'd rather work than work through her highly confusing feelings. But now, she decided that she deserved it._

 _"_ _Mommy, look!" Sofia pointed to a little market that was in the next square over, Arizona smiled at her little girl and took her by the hand, happily making her way over there. They had decided against the overly-tourist destinations, Arizona decided that staying amongst the locals was a much better decision. She strolled along the market with Sofia always a couple of steps in front of her, the blonde was content looking at hr daughter with a little smile on her face._

 _"_ _Bruno, vieni qui piccolo truffatore!" She heard a smooth voice call out from behind her. All of a sudden, a little boy with curly brown hair stepped up to Sofia, who had stopped to see what was going on._

 _"_ _Un bel fiore per una bella ragazza." The little boy spoke with a lop-sided grin on his face, while handing Sofia a white carnation. Sofia took the flower with a slight blush on her face and looked at him questioningly._

 _"_ _I'm sorry, I don't speak Italian. My name is Sofia, what is yours?" They boy tilted his head to the side for a moment but his grin quickly returned on his tan features._

 _"_ _My name is Bruno, angioletto. Bruno Alaimo." The smooth voice called out again, and Bruno looked up with a hint of fear in his brown eyes. "Zia Carina, ehm… Hi?" The woman looked up surprised, not used to Bruno speaking English apparently. She quickly scanned around them and noticed the little girl and the beautiful blond woman accompanying her. She smiled pleasantly at Arizona._

 _"_ _Hello. I'm sorry about Bruno, I was watching him and suddenly he was gone. I am Carina, it's a pleasure to meet you." She smiled charmingly, and suddenly, Arizona understood where the little boy had learned his grin from. She smirked and extended her hand._

 _"_ _It's no problem, little miss Sofia seems to also have this problem, disappearing all of a sudden." The blonde looked lovingly at her daughter, who was being charmed by Bruno. It was actually quite funny to see, a little boy trying to win over her daughter._

 _"_ _Posso offrirti una bevanda calda per sciogliere il ghiaccio?" The blonde looked up and blinked owlishly at the brunette, not having a clue as to what she just said._

 _"_ _Sorry, I don't speak Italian. What did you ask me?" Carina's cheeks flushed a little, just as Sofia's had only minutes ago._

 _"_ _She asked if she could buy you a hot drink to melt the ice?" The cheecky boy said, smirking at his aunt. "And mamma already told you it was a stupid line to use." Carina just narrowed her eyes at Bruno, while trying to fight off her blush._

 _The blonde laughed a little behind her hand. "It was a terrible pickup line, but because it sounded so great in Italian, we can get some coffee."_

 _The rest of the month proceeded in the same fashion, Arizona and Sofia exploring Rome with Bruno and Carina as their guides. They ate in quiet little bistro's, saw the most beautiful things and the adults had good conversations while the kids were chasing each other around the streets. In these conversations, Arizona learned that Carina was an OB/GYN, had a little brother and about Bruno's mother, her best friend. Bruno had been a very risky delivery, and Carina had quickly developed a friendship with Maria, Bruno's mother. In turn, Arizona told about her family, about Callie and about her leg. It surprised her that she told the Italian everything, but the brunette just grinned and told her that she was the most beautiful and kind woman she had ever met._

 _The inevitable happened when Carina took Arizona with her to meet Maria, her best friend and also Bruno's mom. They had dinner with Maria and Bruno's father. Sofia wanted to stay with Bruno that evening and after some hesitation, the blonde had let her. Carina took her to her to her cosy little house, littered her body with sweet kisses and proceeded to worship her body for the entirety of the night._

 _The last week of the trip was a haze of good company and an even better bedpartner. Arizona found herself in Carina's bed the entirety of the last seven days and didn't regret a single minute of it. No, what she regretted was that she wouldn't have the brunette as anything more than a holiday romance. It was something that left a bitter taste in her mouth._

 _When Sofia and Arizona had to go back to Seattle, Bruno and Carina drove them to the airport. Sofia and Bruno had decided that they were boyfriend and girlfriend, and talked about a cartoon while the adults said goodbye. They embraced fiercely and when they parted, Carina planted a lingering kiss on the blonde lips. "You have my number, please call."_

 _"_ _I will, Tesoro."_

Except that she never did, the blonde waited for her phone to ring for a month. Feeling betrayed when it didn't. Heart a little bit broken, she threw herself at the first woman who was interested, which ended up being Eliza Minnick. This resulted in her loyalties being questioned and the woman eventually leaving her without a word after being fired. She supposed she couldn't be too surprised at that.

The day after the fire and Eliza leaving her, she was sat in the cafeteria with April and Alex with her back to the entrance. "I heard someone call it ghosting, who does this to people? I didn't even know it existed." She complained. "And now it happened to me two times in nine months, I think I should just give up on love and become a spinster. I mean, honestly." April and Alex looked at each other questionably, neither having heard of a previous romance.

"But, why give up on love when it can be such a wonderful thing, gattina?" An accented voice questioned Arizona.

Arizona narrowed her eyes and turned around toward the voice that both infuriated and excited her. "You."

 **A/N.**

 **Translation time, also a quick disclaimer. I'm neither English nor am I Italian, therefor, some of my sentences will be off. Apologies in advance**

 ** _Bruno, vieni qui piccolo truffatore! - Bruno, come here you little rascal!_**

 ** _Un bel fiore per una bella ragazza. - A pretty flower for a pretty girl_**

 ** _angioletto - little angel_**

 ** _Zia - aunt_**

 ** _Tesoro - darling_**

 **I'm aware that Bruno is pretty smooth for his age, I regret nothing, I think it's adorable. I hope you enjoyed, leave a comment if you have a question/suggestion, I love reading them. I'll see you next time!**


	2. Capitolo due

**A/N. Another chapter! Yay!**

When Carina moved in for a hug, Arizona expertly evaded her. "No. You don't get to touch me for the foreseeable future." The blonde walked around the table, not actually trusting herself not to jump into those amazing arms. "You promised me you'd call, yet you never did. For all I knew you were lying dead in a ditch somewhere in Rome." The brunette grinned charmingly at her and tried to walk around the table, to Arizona. The blonde just stepped in the opposite direction. "Carina, no. I'm mad at you. What on earth are you even doing here?"

They continued to circle around the table, mischief clear in Carina's eyes. "Well, tigrotto. I have decided to move closer to Andrea, and when I found out you work at the same hospital as him, I thought that maybe you'd like me to take you out on dates. Become actual girlfriends maybe?"

When Carina flashed her those puppy eyes, Arizona caved and stopped circling the table. The brunette finally reached her and took her into her arms. The blonde sighed a bit and burrowed het nose in her lover's neck. "I'm still mad at you."

"I know, Tesoro. I know, I am really sorry that I didn't call you." The brunette buried her nose in the blonde locks and breathed Arizona's scent in. "But, for what it is worth, I missed you very much." The brunette looked up to see two pairs of eyes looking at her suspiciously.

"Tesoro, I have to go. But this time I will give you my number. Call me when your shift is done and I will begin my grovelling then." She handed the blonde a business card and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Bye." She said with a wink, turned and walked out of the cafeteria.

Arizona bit her lip and watched her leave, eyes glued to the Italian woman's curves. God, how she had missed her.

"Okay Arizona. It's time for you to tell us what exactly happened in Italy." She heard April and turned around with a sheepish look on her face.

"Well… Sophia and I were walking around a market during one of our first days there." She sat down again at the table and looked at her friends. "There was this little Italian boy that came out of nowhere and gave Sophia a flower, being all smooth about it." April squealed a bit at that, finding it adorable. "Anyway, Carina is his aunt. We got to talking and after she used a terrible pickup line on me, she and Bruno became our guides. We uhm…" The blonde hesitated, not sure if she wanted to tell her friends the physical aspect. Ultimately deciding to come clean entirely. "We started sleeping together during the final week. She promised to call me when we said goodbye at the airport, but she never did."

"Wait. Minnick was just a rebound for you?" Alex snorted, entirely too amused by the prospect.

"Yes, I only was with Eliza because I was upset that Carina hadn't called me back." The blonde admitted, rolling her eyes as she did so. That's why she didn't really minded that Eliza had left her, she was just upset with the way she left.

"I don't stand a chance resisting Carina, she's just way too perfect. That doesn't mean that she doesn't have to make a lot up to me. But she's even more gorgeous than I remember her to be." The blonde bit her lip and got a faraway look on her face, picturing the Italian woman in various stages of undress.

"Arizona, get your mind out of the gutter. You'll have enough time to do that later. You have a surgery in half an hour." She decided that Alex was right and quickly finished her lunch, starting to make her way to the OR.

 **-/\\-**

The blonde called Carina just before scrubbing out of her final surgery. Luckily it wasn't too late, only nine pm. The brunette had excitedly told her she'd be there, and that she wouldn't miss it for the world. When she stepped out of the elevator, she saw Carina in the reception. With a giant bouquet of flowers. And a teddy bear. 'How cliché.' She thought and began making her way over there. When Arizona reached her lover, she arched her eyebrow.

"So the cheesy pickup line wasn't enough? You had to go and be even more cliché?" She couldn't contain the fond smile that creeped on her face though. "I love it. Thank you." The brunette smirked and offered her arm to Arizona.

"I hope I did not presume too much when I took a cab to the hospital. I hoped I could come to your place and make you a meal." They began to make their way towards the parking lot, where Arizona's car was.

"You didn't presume too much. But don't mistake me taking you to bed tonight for me forgiving you. You still have a lot to make up for." The grin on the blonde's face Carina she was just kidding. "But you're off to a great start, making me a home cooked meal and all."

Carina put the presents in the back seat before joining Arizona in the car. The radio was already on, music played softly in the background.

"So… have you found a job in Seattle yet?" Arizona's eyes concentrated on the road, but also interested in what Carina had to say.

"Sì. I have signed a contract with your chief of surgery. I will begin Monday morning. I have also put down a payment on an apartment not far from the hospital. How is little miss Sofia, by the way?"

The blonde smiled when she thought of her daughter. "She's good. With the sitter now, but she'll be happy to see you. She exchanges letters with Bruno, I can't believe your nephew is better at keeping in touch than you are. Is he still in Italy?"

The brunette shook her head. "The family is on vacation at the moment. But they are also moving to Seattle, Angelo got offered a job here."

Arizona smiled, Sofia would be very happy that her 'boyfriend' was moving here. Probably even more happy than Arizona was about her sort-of girlfriend moving here.

They got to Arizona's house a couple of minutes later. They made their way into the house, and the blonde pointed Carina to the kitchen before checking on Sofia. The little girl was out like a light. After paying the babysitter, she went into the kitchen to see Carina already stirring a pot. She went behind the Italian woman and moulded herself into Carina's back, kissing the back of her neck. "What are you making?"

The brunette chuckled and pressed a little closer to the gorgeous woman behind her.

"Well Tesoro, I am making a pasta dish. Spaghetti al Pomodoro. With tomatoes, garlic and some basil. It is a very traditional and delicious dish. My mother taught me how to make it, I think you will like it." Carina turned her head and gave Arizona a sweet kiss. "But, go. Take a shower, get comfortable. It will be ready when you are finished."

The blonde nodded and went into her bedroom, grabbed her crutches and some clean comfy clothes and made her way to the bathroom. She quickly showered, taking her time in shaving everywhere. When she was done with her shower, she slipped on some underwear and pulled her oversized sweater over her head, after she brushed her hair, she made her way back into the kitchen with the help of her crutches.

"I need to warn you about my roommate, he isn't here now bu- hello there." There stood Carina, no shirt, but all abs and breasts.

"I thought that dinner would be more enjoyable for you this way." She grinned, showing off perfectly straight, white teeth. "But what was that about a roommate? Should I be worried?"

"His name is Andrew, but let's talk about those newly acquired abs of yours. They weren't there before." Her hands found Carina's muscled stomach, enjoying the feeling.

"Dinner can wait, right?"

 **A/N. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review to share your thoughts. See you next time, bye!**


	3. Capitolo tre

When the brunette woke up the next morning, it was to a sight she had sorely missed. Her blonde angel was lying beside her, on her side, a peaceful smile on her gorgeous features. Her hair was spread around her head like a halo, the light that streamed in through the window made Arizona look like an ethereal being. The brunette cursed herself for not keeping in touch with this perfect woman.

Truth is, she was scared. Her last relationship was long-distance also, and it broke her heart when her ex-girlfriend broke up with her. She promised herself that she wouldn't fall for a woman that lived far away again, but all bets were off the moment she laid eyes on Arizona. The blonde woman just lured Carina to her without even knowing it, ensnaring the brunette. Carina had really wanted to call, but she just couldn't. Instead, she felt miserable during the days and cried herself to sleep at night, often dreaming about the woman who had stolen her heart.

Her eyes were drawn to the beautiful figure beside her once again. She smiled once at her blonde lover and dropped a kiss on her shoulder, before climbing out of the bed and putting on her panties and one of Arizona's t-shirts, it smelled just like the blonde.

She quietly padded into the kitchen, wanting to make some breakfast for her angel. She opened the fridge and quickly grabbed what she needed, praising herself for bringing the breakfast ingredients when she cooked for Arizona last night. She quickly got to work on some cornetti, little croissants with orange glaze over them. She also made some American pancakes, liking the Italian-American contrast. She hummed quietly to herself while she made breakfast, also switching on the coffeemaker.

"You made my mommy cry." Came the accusatory tone from behind her.

Carina jumped slightly and turned around to find Sofia standing behind with crossed arms, her eyes narrowed, reminding the brunette of the look the little girl's mother had given her the day before.

"I know, Patatina. And I am very, very sorry for doing that." She turned the stove off and sat in one stools at the kitchen island. "Will you sit next to me, little miss Sofia?" the little girl still looked at her through narrowed eyes but climbed on one of the stools regardless.

"I am very sorry that I made your mommy cry, and I must tell you that I made myself cry too. You see Sofia, sometimes adults are very stupid. They know what they want but they hurt themselves by not going after it." She tried to explain it, but it didn't even make a little sense to her. Why did they do these stupid things? She decided, then and there, that she would always go after the things she wanted. Starting with a future with Arizona and Sofia.

"That's just stupid, Carina." The woman chuckled and gave the girl props for giving it to her straight.

"I know, little one. That is very stupid. I know I will not make that mistake again." The little girl nodded determinedly once and then looked curiously at the food that was on the stove. All of a sudden, an idea formed in her head.

"How about we make breakfast in bed for your mommy? Do you think she would like that?" Sofia nodded excitedly and climbed off of the stool, padding over to the fridge.

"She always wants juice and coffee at breakfast. I'm not allowed to touch hot drinks but I know how she drinks it. We'll just have to work together on this." After that, Sofia grabbed a jug of orange juice out of the fridge and poured it into a glass, giving Carina instructions as to how to make the blonde's coffee. When that was done, she grabbed a plate and piled the finished food onto it, filling it with enough food to easily feed the three of them. Sofia motioned towards a tray that she had grabbed from one of the cabinets, two glasses of OJ on it already. The plate with breakfast foods quickly joined it. When they were done, Carina made Sofia carry the tray, while the brunette carried two mugs of coffee, not wanting the little girl to accidentally burn herself. That, and the tray made it so that Sofia couldn't barge into the bedroom, catching her mother by surprise, and possibly naked.

The brunette knocked on the door twice, waiting for permission to come in, they got it a couple of minutes later. Carina opened the door and motioned for Sofia to walk into the room first. The look on the blonde's face was surprised, but there quickly grew a large grin on her face.

"Did you make this for mommy, Sofia?" The blonde asked while she took the tray so that her daughter could climb on the bed next to her.

The little shook her head. "Carina made the breakfast, but I maked the orange juice and told her how to make your coffee."

"It's made, sweetheart. Not maked." The blonde corrected gently, kissing her daughter on the head. "But that's very sweet of you." Arizona scooted a little to the right, so that Carina could sit on her other side. The brunette quickly scrambled towards the bed, eager for the blonde to give her more of those amazing smiles.

"Let's eat, shall we?"

 **-/\\-**

The two women were in the kitchen. Carina cleaning it, and Arizona looking at her butt while she was doing it. "You are the most gorgeous woman I have ever laid my eyes on." Arizona's thought broke the comfortable silence that had filled the room before.

Carina turned around, a mischievous grin on her face. "Well Tesoro, then I must ask you if you have looked into the mirror lately. Because you possess the biggest beauty of any woman I have met in my entire life."

The blonde felt her cheeks heat up, cursing Carina for being so smooth. "I don't know about that. I mean, the face you had while I had my fingers in yo-"

Carina made her way across the kitchen with two quick strides, kissing the blonde fiercely on the lips, preventing her from finishing that sentence. "I get the image, Arizona. Let's just not make those type of remarks with your daughter in the house, okay?" Her blonde lover just nodded with an enormous grin and kissed Carina soundly on the lips again.

"It's not like you to not like the sexual tension." She remarked, the brunette just gave a smacking kiss.

 **-/\\-**

A little while later, they were laying naked in the bed again. Arizona had brought Sofia to Meredith's house for the planned sleepover, it was even more convenient now that she had someone to spend her free days with. "Why didn't you call me Carina?" The blonde muttered softly, while she tenderly stroked the beautiful face in front her. "You broke my heart."

The brunette looked sorrowful for her part. "I used to have a relationship with a woman from Canada. She was in Italy for business, I met her in a bar and we just hit it off immediately. We agreed to try and make our relationship work long-distance. I gave this woman a year of my life. Then she said I wasn't worth doing long-distance for and dumped me without any warning." A tear rolled down her face, reliving the memories was still painful. "I promised myself that I would never do long-distance again, so after you left I tried to distance myself from my feeling for you. But it was too difficult, so when I found out Andrea works in the same city I decided I would move to Seattle, it was a win-win situation. My brother and me would get back the relationship we had when we younger, and I would maybe get another chance with the woman of my dreams. So, I had to take the leap and hope for the best." The brunette smiled weakly at her lover. Arizona kissed her reassuringly and tenderly touched her hip, drifting down.

 **A/N. Just a quick note: OMG I LOVE THE RELATIONSHIP THAT CARINA AND ARIZONA HAVE IN THE SHOW. It's so light and flirty, I absolutely adore it. Please leave a review with your thought, suggestion or just how much you love Carina and Arizona together in the show. Bye!**


	4. Capitolo quattro

**A/N. Hey there, new chapter. I don't really know about this one, it felt weird writing it and it didn't came out as I imagined it. Hope you like it either way.**

Sunday was spent with just the two of them, Sofia still staying over at Meredith's house.

"So, Tesoro. I was wondering if you will officially be my girlfriend?" Carina looked at her with big hopeful eyes, but Arizona wasn't going to budge so easily. She was still a little bit upset at the woman for abandoning her.

"No." She stated simply. Those dark eyes looked confused and heartbroken, obviously not understanding the blonde after spending such a nice weekend with her.

"I won't be your girlfriend yet. I haven't been wooed enough, you have to sweep me off my feet and remind me of your gentlewomanly ways. You may be in my bed, love, but that doesn't mean I forgot how you left me." The blonde could see the gears turning in Carina's head, then she witnessed the brightest and cheekiest grin appear on her lover's face, a determined look accompanied the grin. Arizona knew she was in trouble.

"Well, tigrotto. I must court you the proper way, I suppose." The challenge was in her dark eyes, but Arizona didn't catch it until it was too late, so she nodded. "It is not proper for a couple that is courting to see each other naked, much less have any intimate relations." The blonde's eyes grew wide, suddenly realising where this was going. "So, I shall go to my apartment to plan my gallant ways of pursuing you. I bid you farewell."

Arizona was a little bit mad at that, she liked having sex with the beautiful Italian again, she didn't want her to leave. "Carina, this isn't going to put you back in my favour. Come back to bed." The brunette, in the middle of putting her clothes back on, turned around and gave the blonde such a mind-blowing kiss, that she was a little bit out of it for a few moments. When she remembered her own name again some seconds later, the brunette was already gone.

"Damn it."

 **-/\\-**

Andrew came home a few hours later. Arizona didn't want to know where he came from, he looked just as dishevelled as she did after Carina had left. Quietly grumbling to herself, she continued heating up the leftovers from last night, grabbing another plate so that Andrew could have some too. He came back downstairs a few minutes later, looking like his normal self again. They ate the leftovers, Andrew commenting that it tasted just like his mother always made it. Arizona got a suspicious look in her eyes but didn't comment. It couldn't be, right?

 **-/\\-**

Arizona woke up that morning feeling frustrated, as she had been since yesterday afternoon. There wasn't a body snuggling into her from behind, and she wasn't being kept warm by strong, lean arms. She just huffed and vowed to make Carina pay for this, before she got out of the bed to start her morning routine.

She got a text when she was eating a quick breakfast.

 _From the Snuggle Buddy [6.42 am]:  
_ _Good morning Tesoro! I hope you slept well, I did and you were the leading lady in my dreams. I will see you soon._

Arizona growled under her breath, she wanted to swoon but she wouldn't. Not until she could look the brunette in the eyes and kiss her until she forgot her own name. She knew she was being unnecessarily grumpy, but she didn't like the brunette leaving just after Arizona had gotten her back. She was still feeling insecure with their budding romance, she needed reassurance, and definitely not room to dwell on her own thoughts. She sighed and finished her breakfast, feeling more than ready to go to work and see her lover again.

When the blonde got to the attending lounge, it was empty. She put her coat away and pulled her scrub top on, ready to start her day in the hospital. She turned around, suddenly coming face to face with Carina in her full glory. She looked beautiful, big surprise, but Arizona was mad at her, she wouldn't give in so easily. So, the blonde turned around to avoid eye contact, ignoring the brunette.

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you around." She heard the accented voice. When the door closed, she cursed herself for chasing her lover away. Turning around, she was surprised to find a cup of coffee and a rose. Once again, she cursed herself, hoping Carina wouldn't stop doing these romantic things despite being disregarded by the blonde. She put the rose in her locker and grabbed the cup of coffee, making her way to her rounds.

 **-/\\-**

The baby ward was deserted when she was filling in the last forms on the tablet. All of a sudden, she felt arms trap her between a warm body and the nurses station. She recognised the smell of her lover immediately. She gasped softly when Carina pushed her body even closer against her.

"Hello tesoro, you look beautiful. But then again, you always do." The words were whispered in her ear, and the raspy chuckle made her shiver. "You make it very difficult to have honourable intentions." A hand slowly made its way down to her hip, the blonde had to stifle a moan. "I hope you have a nice day, and do dream of my tonight, okay?" There was a light love bite at her neck and then Carina was gone. Arizona looked around disoriented, finding no trace of her lover. Turning back to the nurses station, she found a box of expensive chocolates laying there. Her resolve hardened, she would be having hot Italian sex tonight, she would make sure of it.

 **-/\\-**

The day ended quietly, there hadn't been any traumas involving pregnant women or children, so she'd had a light day. She collected her things and went to the OB/GYN ward. She found Carina getting ready to go, and grinned slightly. She would take the woman home with her. She walked up to her and looked at her with smouldering eyes. The brunette's respond was a lifted eyebrow. "Carina, I want you to take me to bed and not let me out of there. I just want you, if you'll have me." The last part wasn't supposed to sound so insecure, but she just couldn't help it, she needed the reassurance.

Dark brown eyes gave her a soft adoring look, and a gentle smile curved on those sinful lips. And then she nodded. "Take me home, Arizona."

 **A/N. About last night's episode. Is Sofia moving back to Seattle because it was part of the agreement between Callie and Arizona, or is she unhappy in New York. Either way, I'm glad she's moving back and I hope Carina can handle Arizona while she's also a mother. I'd hate for her to leave Arizona.**


	5. Capitolo cinque

The months flew past for the new couple. They were going on cute little dates and loving every minute of it. As the warmth of summer gave away to the cold of the winter, their relationship only grew stronger. Carina never slept at her own apartment anymore, and she had more than only a drawer in Arizona's bedroom. They were practically sharing the entire closet. Andrew had walked in on them cuddling on the couch one day, and was actually happy for them. But that probably had to do with the fact that was in a happy relationship with someone else, someone older and a lot more wise. Arizona and Carina had their suspicions over who it was, but they didn't have any concrete evidence, they always met at her place it seemed.

Bruno and his parents moved into their new house somewhere around the beginning of November, and Sofia had spent a lot of time with her 'boyfriend'. According to Maria and Angelo, it was all very innocent, they just built pillow forts and held hands while watching movies. While it was cute to see them together, they were also fiercely protective of one another. When Bruno was being bullied by a boy because of his accent, Sofia kicked the bully in the shin. And when an older girl had pulled Sofia's hair, Bruno glued all the pages of her homework together. It was safe to say that all the teachers had their eye on the couple that was always holding hands.

With all of the excitement of the last couple of months, she had forgotten that Callie would be visiting soon.

It was now the middle of December, the four occupants of the house plus Bruno were decorating the Christmas tree. They were wearing Christmas sweaters and were drinking hot chocolate. There was Christmas music playing softly in the background, while they were having an absolute blast. They were almost done with the ornaments and the only thing remaining was putting the star on top. Sofia ran towards the crate holding it and tugged on Carina's sleeve, asking to be put on her shoulders. The Italian woman complied easily, lifting the little girl onto her shoulders without any difficulty. Sofia squealed a little but held on, urging Carina to walk towards the tree.

While they were doing that, the doorbell rang. Andrew quickly made his way towards the front door, seeing as Arizona was busy taking pictures of Carina with a beaming Sofia on her shoulders. He opened the door to find his roommate's ex-wife standing there. "Ehm… Callie, hi." He didn't know what else to do but let her in, it would be weird to deny her entry into the house where her daughter lived.

Andrew watched the brunette closely while they went into the living room. His sister now had Sofia on her hip, listening to what she wanted to get from Santa. Her other arm was thrown around Arizona's waist. They were both looking at the little girl with an adoring look. Andrew knew that his sister had started to see Sofia as somewhat of a daughter. Sofia also began to see Carina as a stable and loving presence in her life, she wasn't far of calling the Italian 'Mamma'. All in all, they were looking very domestic. He saw the agony and heartbreak on the Latina's face when she saw the scene in front of her. He also saw the beginning of a massive fit. "Callie." He warned in a low tone, not wanting anyone but the woman in front of him to hear.

Her shoulders slumped and that was the moment Carina seemed to notice her. She looked at the little girl in her arms and set her down on the ground, sending her in the direction of her mother. Callie seemed more betrayed than before, now that her daughter hadn't immediately noticed her presence.

Sofia's face lit up at seeing her mami, and quickly ran to her, hugging her around the waist. She didn't notice that the woman didn't reciprocate the hug, she was too excited to have her mami there.

Arizona, however, did notice. "Hey sweetie, how about you go outside with Bruno, Andrew and Carina. You can make some snowmen, we even have some carrots you can use." The two adults seemed to be getting the message and went to put on their winter coats, Andrew pulling his nephew with him, Carina quickly grabbed the carrots and then they were out of the front door.

"What the hell, Arizona!" The Latina exploded once the others were out of the front door. "Why have you introduced my child to a complete stranger?!"

The blonde's resolve hardened. If her ex didn't want to have a civilised conversation about this, she would tell it like it was, without any reservations. "First of all, Carina isn't a complete stranger. Sofia and I have known her since last June. Second of all, since I have full custody of _our_ child, I get to decide what is best for her. You get these visits because you're her mother and you love her. Don't ruin it for yourself and your daughter, I don't want you to hurt her that way."

Callie pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, but she wisely shut up. Seeing that the brunette was quiet, Arizona continued speaking. "Carina has been one of the biggest constants in her life for the past four months, even more than you since you keep cancelling Skype calls because of surgery and dates with Penny."

Her ex got a guilty look on her face, knowing it was true. The blonde felt a little bit bad, she knew Callie found it very difficult to keep in contact with her daughter now that she wasn't constantly with her. "Listen Callie, I know you love Sofia and I know you try your hardest to be there for her. But you've got to realise that you're not her only parent. She lives with me so I get to make the small, day to day decisions for her. Like when she gets to play with Bruno after school, or at what time Carina or I put her to bed. And believe me when I say that if Carina wouldn't taking this seriously, I would kick her out myself. But she loves Sofia and the little life we have built here together."

The brunette looked sullen for a moment before nodding her assent. "It's just really hard for me to see her have a life here without me. She didn't even notice me before Carina pointed it out to her."

Arizona just looked kindly at her. "You'll always be her mother Callie, nobody can take that away from you. Just try to make some more time for her, get invested in her life. Just ask her about Bruno for starters, she can talk about him for hours."

"Yeah, you're right." Callie acknowledged. "But I don't think I'd be good company for her today, not after what I've seen. Is it okay if I take her to the zoo with me tomorrow?"

"Of course, Callie. You can pick her up after breakfast, around nine."

That night, Carina was spooned around Arizona tracing patterns over her hip. "Carina?" Spoke her girlfriend lightly.

The brunette had just started to drift off, but was pulled back into consciousness again. "Yes, Tesoro?" She hummed.

"So… you know how much of a constant and comforting presence you've been in Sofia's and I's lives, right?" The blonde waited for the hum to follow her observation. "I was wondering if you'd like to move in here officially. You haven't even slept at your apartment three times since we're back together and I would love to make sure we wake up together every day."

A kiss was pressed into the back of her neck and she felt those lips curve up into a smile. "Of course, my love."

 **A/N. I'm baaack. The last couple of days I've been in the Christmas mood, so I wrote this. Hope you enjoyed (leave a review to share your thoughts) and I'll see you next time! Also, #ShamelessSelfPromotion, check out my other stories. Bye!**


	6. Capitolo sei

Arizona felt a kiss being pressed to the back of her hand, making her look at Carina with an adoring look on her face. Their conjoined hands were now swinging between them, while they were walking through the mall. It was pretty quiet, seeing as it was early in the morning, most people were still in their beds. The couple were doing the last of their Christmas shopping, their busy schedules had prohibited them from doing it earlier in the month. They didn't mind doing it now, they had decided to make an entire day of it. Sofia had slept over at Bruno's and they would be picking her up again in the early evening.

"Look tesoro, it is perfect for Bruno and Sofia." The blonde looked over at the general area where the brunette was pointing, and sure enough she saw the most adorable matching sweaters. One of them had a piece of cheese drawn in a cartoony style with the text 'you're the mac'. The other had a macaroni on it drawn in the same style, with the text 'to my cheese'. Arizona knew they had found the gift for the little kids, they would absolutely love it. They quickly went into the store and bought the sweaters in the appropriate sizes.

When they had all the other gifts bought, they split up to buy each other gifts. They parted ways with a sweet kiss and Arizona had to shake herself into action after lovingly staring at Carina's butt. She smiled and walked towards one of the biggest jewellery stores in the mall, already knowing what she wanted to buy for her love. One of the persons working at the store eagerly jumped in to help the blonde, having been bored out of his mind. Arizona read on his nametag that his name was Dan and the elderly man screamed kindness and elegance.

"Hello, ma'am. How can I be of service today?" he smiled kindly at her, eyes twinkling and posture relaxed.

"Well, I'm looking for a pair of earrings for my partner. The kind that scream: you're my one true love." The man nodded with pursed lips, thinking of earrings that would fit the blonde's wishes. He had a quick moment of 'aha!', before grabbing the appropriate box.

He put it on the casing and opened it. Immediately the blonde was sold. "I'll take them."

 **-{}-**

The rest of the month flew by, and before they knew it, Carina's parents were in town. Oh yes. Her parents. In town. Arizona had been tense for the last week about it, worried that Carina's parents wouldn't like her, even when Carina had tried to assure her that her parents would absolutely love her.

In a similar fashion, Carina's nerves were shot with the thought that the blonde's parents would be in town for the holidays. She feared that they would hate her for breaking their little girl's heart. The brunette didn't share this worry with her girlfriend though, the blue-eyed angel was already stressed enough about the festive season.

So instead, the Italian woman bought some Christmas lingerie, dropped Sofia off at Meredith's for a sleepover with Zola, and proceeded with taking both of their minds off it for the next evening.

Carina had picked her parents up at the airport a day before Christmas and drove them to the hotel she had picked out for them, giving them the opportunity to freshen up and put their luggage away before taking them to the house.

 **-{}-**

Arizona took a deep breath when she heard the front door open, followed by loud voices who seemed to be arguing heatedly in Italian. If Carina's parents were already arguing with their daughter, it didn't bode well for the blonde. Her girlfriend walked into the room while still half-shouting at her mother. When she saw how worried Arizona looked, she immediately stopped arguing and looked at the blonde with an apologetic face.

"Mamma and I were just discussing the best way to make a focaccia bread. Discussions about food can get pretty heated in our family."

Carina's father just snorted at the brunette's statement, his moustache wiggling a bit. "This is nothing compared to how Angelica used to argue with my mother. You had to leave the house unless you wanted to get steamrolled by them." He was a big man, had a shiny bald head and a magnificent moustache. "You must be Arizona." He gave her a bear hug, lifting her off the ground. "My name is Mauro, and I have to say how happy Carina looks now that she's with you."

The relief was enormous, she could feel the first grin of that day slip onto her face. "It's really nice to meet you. I see where Carina got her bear hugs from now." The brunette in question adopted a faux shocked look before strolling over to her lover and proceeding to squeeze the absolute life out of her in one of the mentioned bear hugs, Arizona just squealed and hugged her back.

"Let the girl go, patatina." Scolded the older woman in the room. Carina put the blonde back on the floor and looked at her mother with a raised eyebrow. "And don't give me that look young lady, I am still your all-knowing mother." Mauro chuckled while Carina's mother cupped Arizona's face in her hands and started inspecting her, she herself was a slight woman with a head full of thick hair, she still looked amazing for her age. "You are a beautiful woman, perfect for my Carina." She observed, making eyebrows raise all around the room. "As my husband just told you, I am Angelica. It is a pleasure to meet you." She pulled Arizona in for a hug and words couldn't describe how happy the blonde was. After she was released, she showed the older couple to the dining room, needing some time alone with her girlfriend.

"I told you they would love you, didn't I?" as far as an 'I told you so' went, Arizona didn't mind. She just wrapped her arms around Carina's waist and smiled when the brunette wrapped hers around Arizona's shoulder.

 **-{}-**

The sun was just beginning to shine through the blinds when Arizona woke up. She was happy that both she and Carina had taken the week before and during Christmas off, she enjoyed waking with Carina firmly wrapped around her. She slowly turned around and kissed the corner of the brunette's mouth, a light, fluttering feeling in her stomach. She loved this woman. So, so much.

Suddenly, a pain shot through her stump. She cried out softly, but she still managed to wake Carina, who looked worried instantly. "Tesoro, what is wrong? Is your leg bothering you?" her voice was still grainy with sleep, but the blonde didn't get excited by it this time. The pain was just too bad. "Cramping."

The brunette nodded and all of a sudden, she had swung her legs over the blonde's knee, sort of straddling it.

"Arizona, deep calm breaths. Your muscles are just cramping together, I'm going to help you now." Her hands found the blonde's thigh and started rubbing it. Softly at first, firmer as she went along.

The pain slowly began to subside, and the blonde let out a relieved breath. "I'm sorry." She spoke quietly. "I probably just slept on it wrong and agitated the muscles."

Carina just chuckled and dropped back next to Arizona once she was finished.

"In sickness and in health, no?" The blonde felt her heart speed up at that.


	7. Capitolo sette

**A/N. It's been a while. I enjoyed writing this even though it was sad almost all the time, so you are hereby warned. I hope you enjoy.**

It was very early on that particular night in March, colder than Carina was used to. Though, that may have had to do with the fact that her girlfriend wasn't in bed with her, warming the brunette with her glorious body.

Arizona had taken on a night shift for one of her colleagues, so that he could spend some more time with his wife and new-born baby. It was very nice of her, and Carina had already decided to reward the blonde for her noble actions. The thought brought a sly grin to her face.

All of a sudden, she heard the front door open and close very softly, clearly trying not to wake the other occupants of the house. Any minute now, Carina supposed, Arizona would come walking into the bedroom. Her shoulders drooped with exhaustion but a pleasant grin on her face.

After a while, the brunette was still alone in bed. So, she decided to go check on Arizona and see why her girlfriend took so long with getting to bed. She pulled on one of Arizona's old Hopkins sweaters and silently padded down the stairs, mindful of the little girl sleeping a room away from hers and Arizona's.

The sight that greeted her down in the living room absolutely broke her heart. Her blonde girlfriend sat on the couch, hunched together with a glass of whiskey in her hands. Tears were streaming from her hauntingly empty eyes. The brunette knew she needed to help Arizona. Something was very, very wrong.

She gently pried the glass form pale fingers and began to caress full cheeks, wiping away the tears in the process. There finally seemed to return clarity to those beautiful blue eyes, but they were still haunted, agonized almost.

Hands pulled Arizona from the couch and into a pair of strong arms, and finally, finally she let all the emotion go. She sobbed into the familiar, safe chest and her hands clutched the soft cotton of the sweatshirt.

Carina wasn't sure how she managed, but she had gotten Arizona up the stairs, into their ensuite bathroom, out of her clothes and under the sprays of the shower. After she had ensured her girlfriend she would be in the other room and that the blonde only needed to yell if she needed something, she went to the bedroom. She didn't know what had happened to make Arizona so upset, but it needed to be bad for the tough woman to be in such a state.

She began to plan ahead, knowing the blonde wouldn't be up for work tomorrow. That meant she had to call Bailey in the morning, the brunette also wouldn't go to work if Arizona needed her. She also needed something to tell Sofia to prevent the little girl from worrying. The last thing she needed was a sitter for after school, preferably Sofia would go with Bruno.

After at least half an hour without even the faintest noise coming from her girlfriend, Carina began to worry. She knocked on the door softly and made her way into the bathroom, her heart breaking once again when she saw Arizona sit on the cold tiles of the shower, rolled into a little ball. She quickly stripped, knowing that the blonde needed to feel a connection to something, someone. She sat down next to her and pulled her into her lap, cradling her protectively with her arms.

"I lost a mom today," The blonde whispered quietly. "And her baby." And then, she cried. They sat there for almost an hour, the sun was very nearly rising before Carina pulled Arizona out of the shower and cocooned her with a big fluffy towel.

She felt blue eyes watching her while she quickly dried off and dressed in her favourite, if stolen from Arizona, sweater. After that, she grabbed some underwear and another oversized sweater from their closet.

She helped Arizona dry off and dress, letting her lean on her when they made their way to the bedroom. She sat Arizona down in front of the vanity and grabbed a brush, slowly working kinks out of the blonde hair, still wet from the shower.

"I love you, Arizona." She whispered softly, slightly grinning when the blonde closed her eyes and breathed out with a contented sigh.

When the blonde hair was as soft as silk, she planted a kiss on Arizona's clothed shoulder and helped her into bed. She had to admit, the lack of sleep was getting to her, but at the moment her number one priority was Arizona. She crawled into bed behind the upset woman and hummed her to sleep.

When Arizona was finally sleeping, it was nearing seven in the morning. First, she called the chief to update her on Arizona's condition and told her they couldn't come into work that day. After that was done, she needed to get Sofia ready for school.

She woke the little girl up gently and told her that her mom was sleeping after a night shift and started on breakfast while Sofia was getting dressed.

* * *

The brunette didn't bother changing clothes when she drove Sofia to school, deciding she would just drop her off and go straight back home. She called Maria, Bruno's mom, while she was waiting in the line to drop Sofia off, asking if Maria could pick up Sofia after school and drop her off after dinner. The little girl was excited when Maria said that it was okay and Sofia had a spring in her step when she got out of the car and made her way to the playground.

Carina was relieved when she saw that Arizona was still sleeping when she got back. Now that everything was taken care of, she allowed the exhaustion to overtake her. The entire morning had been so emotionally taxing, that she really needed to sleep now that she was done taking care of everything.

She crawled into bed behind Arizona and snuggled into her, gripping her like her life depended on it. Hoping that everything would be better when she woke up.

* * *

Things were decidedly better when she woke up. The bed was empty next to her. And while she was worried at first, the brunette settled when she smelled food and coffee being prepared in the kitchen.

When she got there, she was happy to see the blonde bustling around. The agony was still evident on her face, but it wasn't as prominent as it had been when she first got home. She stepped behind the blonde and cuddled into her from behind. Dropping a lot of kisses on her shoulders, neck and head. She considered her quest successful when the blonde let out a tiny giggle.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Carina quietly asked Arizona. The blonde shook her head at the question, flipping some eggs in a pan.

"Later."

Later came when they were in bed again, snuggled into each other. Arizona told her about the case, about the approach she had taken and of course, the outcome. Carina had ensured her she couldn't have prevented this, and that she had done everything right. The blonde had cried again, this time in relief.

* * *

Carina was waiting for the sound of a car in their driveway. When she heard it, she quickly walked to the stationary car and smiled gratefully at Maria as she lifted a sleepy Sofia out of the backseat. She profusely thanked her friend, and after being ensured that it hadn't been any trouble, she took the girl inside.

Seeing Sofia was already in a t-shirt and some leggings, she just laid the little girl in her bed and kissed her on the forehead tenderly.

"I love you, mamma." Was offered sleepily. And after the day the brunette had had, tears welled in her eyes. "I love you too."

When Arizona had asked her why she was crying, she just offered the blonde one of her brightest grins and kissed her sweetly. Saying that all she needed to know, was that they were happy tears.

* * *

Things settled after a week or so. Arizona returned to her normal self and was thrilled when she learned that her daughter had begun calling Carina 'mamma'. The first time she heard it was the day after her breakdown, and tears welled in her eyes. It just happened so naturally, when Sofia and Carina were making breakfast. The comfort and familiarity caused a light fluttering in her chest.

They were both so happy, that they didn't see any of it coming.

* * *

Carina breathed in deeply, clutching the tiny box in her hand almost desperately. After a final set of calming breaths, she put in on the tray holding the breakfast she had made for her blonde girlfriend.

She had decided to ask the blonde to marry her in the beginning of December, and while it would've been super romantic to ask her during Christmas, she just felt that it wasn't the right time. Now, it was the right time.

* * *

Sofia didn't understand what had just happened. She had helped her mamma make breakfast for her mommy and was really happy when her mamma had asked her if it was okay if she were to ask her mommy to marry her. She immediately shouted 'yes!', but her mamma had shushed her, not wanting to ruin any surprises.

She had buzzed in her place on the couch, not managing to focus on the cartoons she was supposed to watch. After a while, she heard shouting from the bedroom and not long after that, she saw her mamma leave the room with tears in her eyes and a bag in her hand.

"Mamma?" She asked softly, not understanding what was happening.

Her mamma dropped to her knees in front of Sofia and tenderly cradled her cheeks in her hands.

"Remember Sofia, whatever happens, I love you and I love your mommy." She dropped a kiss on the girl's forehead and after that, she grabbed her bag, her coat and her keys, and she left.

* * *

When they hadn't heard from her mamma for more than a week after the fight, Sofia decided that enough was enough. Her mommy was crying herself to sleep every night since her mamma had left. Her mommy thought Sofia couldn't hear her, but the little girl heard every sob.

She had learned from Bruno that her mamma had taken off from work and had gone to her parents in Italy. Bruno also thought that his aunt was being mean and had eagerly helped Sofia hatch a plan to get the brunette back to their family.

They both had packed a backpack with the things they needed. They also packed a bag for Andrew, since he would be their unknowing accomplice. They had stolen Arizona's phone and called an über to the airport.

When the car arrived, they quickly stuffed their three bags in the boot and got an unsuspecting Andrew in the back of the car. By the time the man realised what was happening, Sofia had told him that they needed to get to Italy to get her mamma back and she nearly cried when she told him of the fight her mothers had had.

They hadn't thought that Andrew would be so willing to take two little kids with him to Italy. He quickly sent Arizona and Maria a text, saying that he took the kids for a camping trip and after that he demanded to be told the entire plan.

The tickets created a sizeable dent in his savings, but he had also heard the way Arizona cried herself to sleep at night, he agreed with Sofia and Bruno that it needed to be fixed.

During the flight, Bruno and Andrew just watched some movies together, but Sofia just thought about her mothers and how she wanted her family to be together again.

When they got off the plane in Italy, Andrew herded the two kids in front of him so that he could keep a good eye on them. He rented a car, knowing it would be way easier than taking cabs everywhere.

* * *

They were driving through Rome, the kids were asleep in the back of the car. Andrew took advantage of the situation and called Maria and explained what had happened in recent hours. The woman wasn't happy that her son had gone to Italy without her approval but she conceded and just made Andrew promise that he would keep an eye on them. Then she wished them luck.

Everyone knew that there was more at play than they suspected. Carina loved Arizona and Sofia more than anything and it would tear her apart to leave the both of them.

Arizona hadn't been willing to talk about it, so nobody knew what had happened, just that Carina had took off to Italy with little to no notice.

* * *

They pulled into the driveway of Andrew's childhood home an hour later. The kids had woken up about half an hour ago, so they wouldn't be sleepy when Sofia would confront her mamma.

Andrew handed each of them their backpack and slung his own over his shoulder as Bruno and Sofia made their way to the front door hand in hand.

The front door was opened by his father, he had a surprised look on his face when he let the kids into the house and waited for Andrew to give an explanation.

"They roped me into this. Sofia has come to collect her mamma and demand an explanation for leaving them." The young man sighed and followed his dad into the living room, where his mom was also sitting with an surprised expression.

"She has a pretty good excuse to leave for Italy you know." His father replied to his explanation. His mom had a sad look on her face while she nodded, quickly giving both kids a big hug.

"She handled it poorly, but she has a very good explanation." His mother agreed.

Andrew just nodded and helped the kids set their backpacks down again while his father went to retrieve his sister. Now that they were here, he noticed Sofia was nervous. He slung an arm around her shoulder and squeezed reassuringly. "She loves you Sofia, and she loves your mom. So just listen to her and then you can decide if you're mad with her." The little girl nodded and focused on the door his father just went through.

* * *

When Carina walked through the door, she completely froze. There was the girl she considered a daughter, with a sad expression on her face. Here. In Italy. She couldn't move, she just stood there with a shocked expression.

The tension in the room was broken when the little girl ran at her and hugged her tightly around the middle, crying and sobbing. Carina lifted her into her arms and hugged her tight, tears leaking silently from her eyes. She took the girl with her to the dining room, wanting a little privacy.

All of a sudden, the little girl was angry instead of sad. "You said you wanted to marry my mommy, then you leave! Don't you know how sad my mommy is?! You made her cry! Again!" that was apparently the only anger she had left for her mamma, because she started to cry again.

Carina comforted her, wiping the tears from her eyes and kissing her on the forehead. "First of all, I love your mom and I love you. But this wasn't what I wanted. I asked your mom to marry me but she said no. And that broke my heart Sofia. I couldn't stay there anymore." The little girl looked at her in shock.

"But she loves you! Why wouldn't she want to marry you?" once again, Sofia didn't understand anything what was happening. She could see her mommy loved her mamma with everything she had. Like when they were in the kitchen working on dinner together, playfully shoving each other, singing together and giving each other little kisses.

"Do you remember when you told me, way back in the beginning, that I made your mommy sad. I told you then that adults are stupid sometimes?" the little girl nodded, remembering the conversation. "This is one of those times." Sofia accepted this explanation, knowing that it wouldn't get any better. "But now, it is very late. How about we go to sleep and I'll go back to Seattle with you tomorrow?"

Sofia's mission was a success.

* * *

They left the next morning after breakfast. Carina's mother had taken her aside and told her she needed to fix this. Arizona and Sofia were the best thing to ever happen to her and she couldn't afford to lose them. Carina assured she would do her best, but she had been very hurt by the blonde woman.

Sofia held her mamma's hand the entire way to Seattle, only letting go when they needed to get through security. Carina supposed it was because the little girl was afraid she would leave again.

She promised herself she wouldn't.

* * *

After dropping Bruno off at his house, and apologising to Maria, they went home. Andrew said they needed time to talk as a little family and went to his mystery girlfriend's house.

Carina opened the door with the keys she still had and after making sure Sofia was settled in her room, she hesitantly knocked on the closed bedroom door. Their bedroom door. A soft 'come in' came from the room and she sighed before opening the door.

They stared at each other for a long time, neither knowing what to say.

The brunette noticed the ring lying on the bedside table, it gave her hope that they wouldn't be over after this conversation.

"You left." It wasn't accusatory or full of contempt. It was soft. The brunette felt herself nod at the observation.

"You don't want to marry me."

Arizona sat up and patted next to her, inviting her lover to sit. Carina did so willingly and took the blonde's hand, placing a kiss on it.

"I already had my big day, Carina. I don't know if I can have another." She wanted to explain her point of view, she hadn't been able to do that when the brunette first proposed. She just said 'no' and couldn't from another word. She hadn't been able to speak after that.

"It doesn't have to be big Arizona. I just want to profess our love for each other in front of our family and closest friends. And after that I want to be able to call you my wife."

The blonde nodded, she could understand that. It would honestly be amazing to call the incredible woman in front of her, her wife. The woman that took care of her when she was at her worst.

"And we don't even have to get married any time soon. I just want the reassurance that I can one day be your wife. That's it."

"Ask me again." The blonde prodded.

"Ask you what again?" Arizona sighed at her girlfriend and nodded at the ring still lying on the bedside table.

The grin on Carina's face brightened up the entire room. She grabbed the ring and slid from the bed, on one knee.

"Arizona. You are the most amazing woman in this entire world. You make me happier than I ever thought I could be. I love you and Sofia so, so much. Will you marry me?"

The blonde nodded with tears in her eyes and threw herself in the brunette's arms.

"Yes, I love you."

 **A/N. I couldn't end this chapter on a sad note, I just couldn't. I hope you enjoyed, leave your thoughts in a review and until next time.**


End file.
